Metro Kingdom
The Metro Kingdom ( , lit. City Country) is a location that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. It is a vast realm in the form of an urban metropolis of concrete and steel that's constantly expanding. It's so big that even the top of some buildings has entire cities on them. Its most notable city is New Donk City, which serves as the kingdom's main playable area in the game along with some construction areas surrounding it. The kingdom is notable for being primarily inhabited by humans, as known as New Donkers. As expected, the population of this kingdom is very crowded and its primary industries are information and ads. The primary currency of the Metro Kingdom are purple City Coins, however, they also accept regular gold coins. Power Moon Locations *'02. Drummer On Board!:' Recruit the drummer that can be found next to Mayor Pauline near City Hall. *'03. Guitarist On Board!:' Travel to Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park and recruit the guitarist. *'04. Bassist On Board!:' Recruit the bassist, he can be found in the park near the starting point. *'05. Trumpeter On Board!:' Recruit the trumpet player, he can be found on the rooftop of the triangular building near the New Donk City Hall Plaza. *'06. Powering up the Station:' Travel to the underground power plant after collecting all the band members. Defeat the two Piranha Plants at the end of the section. *'08. Inside an Iron Girder:' Look inside an iron girder found on the left side of the city. *'09. Swaying in the Breeze:' Look for a swinging iron girder on the Helipad area. *'10. Girder Sandwich:' Found between two iron girders on the right side of the Kingdom. *'11. Glittering Above the Pool:' Long-jump from the top of the New Donk City Hall to a rooftop pool. *'12. Dizzying Heights:' Climb to the top of the New Donk City Hall. *'13. Secret Girder Tunnel!:' Found inside an iron girder near the Odyssey. *'14. Who Piled Garbage on This?:' Ground pound a shining vent underneath a pile of garbage on top of a building near the Odyssey. *'15. Hidden in the Scrap:' Ground Pound the mechanical scrap in Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park. *'16. Left at the Café?:' Travel to the Outdoor Cafe and ground pound the spot where both Joycons rumble. *'17. Caught Hopping on a Building!:' Catch the Rabbit found near the Rooftop Garden. *'18. How Do They Take Out the Trash?:' Ground pound the dumpster on top of the tall girder near the Heliport. *'19. Metro Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' Complete the platform challenge near the Hall Plaza. *'20. Metro Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' Drive a motor scooter on an obstacle course around the skyscraper next to the Heliport. *'21. City Gardening: Building Planter:' Plant a seed in a pot on a top of a building near Main Street. *'22. City Gardening: Plaza Planter:' Plant a seed in a pot in a pot near at the corner of the park near Main Street. *'23. City Gardening: Rooftop Planter:' Plant a seed in a pot on top of a building near the Construction Site. *'24. How You Doin’, Captain Toad?:' Talk to Captain Toad, located on an iron girder on the left side of the city. *'25. Free Parking:' Rooftop Hop: Park a motor scooter in a parking space near the Heliport. *'26. Bench Friends:' Sit next to the lonely man on a bench near the center of the city. *'27. Shopping in New Donk City:' Purchase a Moon from the Crazy Cap store for 100 yellow Coins. *'28. Metro Kingdom Slots:' Travel to the Slot Minigame inside a building on the left side of the city. Line up at least 3 Power Moon symbols. (Costs 10 coins to play.) *'29. Jump-Rope Hero:' Score 30 points on the jump-rope challenge. *'30. Jump-Rope Genius:' Score 100 points on the jump-rope challenge. *'31. Remotely Captured Car:' Capture the nearby New Donker to control an RC car to enter the cage. *'32. RC Car Pro!:' Complete three laps around the RC course. *'33. Taking Notes: In the Private Room:' Collect all of the Rainbow Notes inside a building on Cranky Avenue. *'34. City Hall Lost & Found:' Look for a hidden treasure at the top of New Donk City Hall Interior *'35. Sewer Treasure:' Head towards the underground Power Plant and collect the Moon on a high platform using a rotatable platform. *'37. Pushing Through the Crowd:' Pull a lever inside of an alleyway near the Outdoor Cafe checkpoint, push through the crowd afterward. *'38. High Over the Crowd:' Found in the alleyway where the “Pushing Through the Crowd” Moon is located. Use the awning as a spring, and then swing on the poles to get to this moon. *'39. Rewiring the Neighborhood:' Collect five Moon Shards inside the building at the Outdoor Café (Requires Builder Mario outfit). *'40. Off the Beaten Wire:' Found inside a crate hidden in the “Rewiring the Neighborhood” mission area. *'41. Moon Shards Under Siege:' Collect five Moon Shards in a secret area (accessed by capturing a taxi). *'42. Sharpshooting Under Siege:' Break a block using a Sherm in the Moon Shards Under Siege mission area. *'43. Inside the Rotating Maze:' Collect five Moon Shards in the rotating maze in the sewer area to the underground power plant. *'44. Outside the Rotating Maze:' Backflip to the top of the rotating maze and look for a hidden Moon. *'45. Hanging from a High-Rise:' Access the secret area via a rocket ship in the Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park. *'46. Vaulting Up a High-Rise:' Found hidden above an upwards-moving pole during the “Hanging from a High-Rise” mission area. *'47. Bullet Building:' Climb across the swinging poles found behind buildings in the back of the city. *'48. One Man’s Trash:' Capture a Bullet Bill in the Bullet Building Mission area and travel to a platform with a trash can on it. *'49. Motor Scooter: Escape!:' Successfully escape from a T-Rex with a motor scooter in a secret area. *'50. Big Jump: Escape!:' Collect the Power Moon on top of the crates in the Motor Scooter: Escape! mission area. *'51. Secret Path to New Donk City: '''In Sand Kingdom go to any tower to find the painting of Metro Kingdom. Jump through it and you'll receive a power moon. *'52. A Tourist in the Metro Kingdom:' *'53. Found with Metro Kingdom Art:' The picture containing the hint can be found on a ledge on the triangular building very similar to the Flatiron Building in New York City. To get the Moon, Mario has to travel back to the Lake Kingdom and ground pound the southwest area of the top floor of the Water Plaza next to the elevator where the Poochy in the hint art was found. *'54. Bird Traveling in the City: Hit Cappy with the bird to receive a power moon. *'55. Mario Signs His Name: '''Place the 5 letters that are seen after finishing Super Mario Odyssey on the 5 platforms in the park seen at the starting point of Main Street. *'56. Surprise Clown!: 'Dress up as a clown and go to one of the New Donkers. Speak to one and the said Dinker will laugh, giving you the Power Moon. *'57. A Request from the Mayor: 'Get one of the objects and give her the right one to receive a power moon. *'58. Jammin' in the Metro Kingdom: 'Play the “RC Car” song to the toad with headphones on (located near the Jump Rope challenge and Talkatoo) *'59. Sphynx in the City: 'Use a pair of binoculars and focus on the Sphynx. Then he'll give you a power moon. *'60. Free Parking: Leap of Faith: *'61. Metro Kingdom Regular Cup: '''Win in 1st place from the other Koopas. *'62. Hat-and-Seek: In the City: Approach one of the New Donkers and talk to the hat to receive a power moon. *'63. Powering Up the Power Plant: '''possess a box with a power moon on it. Getting it in the right location on the right position will give you a power moon. *'64. Up On the Big Screen: Collecting all five Moon Shards in an 8-bit section inside the cinema. *'65. Down Inside the Big Screen:' Look for a secret room under the Up on the Big Screen mission area. *'66. Peach in the Metro Kingdom: '''Find Peach and Tiara on one of the buildings near the Outdoor Garden flag checkpoint, and you will find her and Tiara on top of the building. *'67. Hanging Between Buildings:' *'68. Crossing Lines:' *'69. Out of a Crate in the City: Ground Pound one of the crates to receive a power moon. *'70. Bird Traveling in the Park: '''Hit the bird in the park with Cappy to receive a Power Moon. *'71. Metro Kingdom Timer Challenge 3: 'Ride the scooter on the street west of the Metro Kingdom park to the timer challenge start. Throw hat on the scarecrow and jump back onto scooter. Ride the scooter across the swinging girder, to the power moon's platform. Dismount and grab the power moon. *'72. Found in the Park! Good Dog!: 'In the park there is a dog. The dog will find the power moon. If he succeeds then the power moon is found. *'73. RC Car Champ!: Clear the RC Car Pro! track in under 26 seconds. *'74. Metro Kingdom Master Cup: '''beat a race containing a gold koopa. If the said race is beaten then you'll receive a power moon. *'75. Hat-and-Seek:' In the Crowd: Talk to a man in an alleyway crowd wearing a hat facing backward. *'76. Scaling Pitchblack Mountain: near one of the objects for "A Request From Pauline" a pipe can be seen. Meanwhile, at Pitchblack Mountain get to the top to receive the moon. *'77. Reaching Pitchblack Island: '''an island can be seen. Get to the island to receive a power moon. *'78. Swinging Scaffolding: Jump!: *'79. Swinging Scaffolding: Break!:' *'80. Moto Scooter: Daredevil!:' *'81. Full-Throttle Scooting!:' Multi Moon Locations *'01. New Donk City's Pest Problem:' Defeat the Mecha Wiggler. *'07. A Traditional Festival:' Get to the top of the festival building, when Pauline is singing, while go through update version of the Donkey Kong. Enemies * Sherms (wearing top hats) * Urban Stingbies * Goombas (wearing hard hats) * Goomba Towers * Bullet Bills (wearing visors) * Bill Blasters * Fuzzies * Fire Piranha Plants * Micro Goombas * Poison Piranha Plants * Big Poison Piranha Plants * T-Rex * Hammer Bros. * Stairface Ogres * Mecha Wiggler (boss) Gallery Super Mario Odyssey's Map.jpg Pauline (Odyssey).jpg|Mayor Pauline. Odyssey2.jpg Odyssey.png Metro_Kingdom.jpg Festival.jpg Mario_(Builder).jpg New_Donk_City's_Park.jpg|New Donk City's Park. Mecha_Wiggler.png|Metro Kingdom's Boss: Mecha Wiggler. New_Donk_City_Sticker_SMO.png|Metro Kingdom's Sticker. Metro_Kingdom_Postcard.png|Metro Kingdom's Postcard. Painter Mario.jpeg Trivia *The kingdom's motto is: "Whatever it is, if it's here, it's first-rate." *It is heavily based on New York City and most major urban areas of the real world. *The kingdom itself is a throwback to the original Donkey Kong arcade game and it is implied that the events of those games occurred here, as noted by it being Pauline's hometown and the many construction sites that dot the city. **A similar city level from the Game Boy version of Donkey Kong Country, known as Big Ape City, also held a similar claim and status, as well as it also being based on New York. *Many of the streets and other features in Metro Kingdom's cities are named after characters and elements from the Donkey Kong games, further cementing its connection to said game series. de:Cityland (Super Mario Odyssey) Category:Locations Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Kingdoms Category:Urban-themed